blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psittacidae13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blinx Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Catherine page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you! [[Ps13Psittacidae13]] 08:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Need any help? Just ask. I know my templates and all that, Also am willing to help. Twigy (talk) 08:38, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Any and all help from anyone would be grately appreciated by me, really, so thank you! At the moment, it's getting kinda late here for me, so I won't really be editing much more for today, though. [[Ps13Psittacidae13]] 08:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'll make a Quote template if I can, Also remember to message me back on my talk, I get confused if people leave responses on their own talk. Twigy (talk) 08:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the Main Page Sorry about that. XD I'll remember that. I'm still gonna add new stuff though. :P Thanks! And, by the way, could you please put your signature beside your messages on my Talk Page? That way, I'll know who's talking to me, and messages don't get mixed up... Just put four tildes (~) after your messages. [[Ps13Psittacidae13]] 05:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yo Just holler if and when you need help. Twigy 05:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I was wondering if there was any chance of me becoming an admin? I know alot abou the Blinx games and I think I could contribute alot more if I were an admin. According to the wiki I am the 2nd best contributor... Please consider! GyroPhysics (talk) 00:58, October 7, 2013 (UTC)GyroTheVoidKeeper Well now for the moment I've just come back to the wiki after a long, long break, and Im not sure how much longer I'll be able to be here for until the next break, but for the moment I reckon the pages of the wiki just need more info, more pictures/photos and a bit more cleaning up. Once everything is as good as it can be, then it'd be a good idea to focus more on the advanced settings, but for the moment I'm not so sure if larger changes requiring Admin status abilities are needed. [[CCRA Psittacidae13]] (talk) 01:37, October 7, 2013 (UTC) So how come the no. 1 contributor to this wiki, the person who has done THE MOST to help, cannot join a group of people who's position is to do just that? I would still be able to help the wiki with it's information, but I have access to graphics, sound effects and various other things that could help this wiki become more appealing. I feel that appearance is EVERYTHING when it comes to attention or interest. GyroPhysics (talk) 04:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC)GyroTheVoidKeeper Blinx Discord? Hey, I saw your post on the Blinx Encylopedia Blog Post. You mentioned something about making a Discord server. I wouldn't mind an invite :) Vulbahrah (talk) 09:29, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Vulbahrah